


Nights on the Plains

by ivarara



Series: Maxis [5]
Category: Warframe
Genre: feat. eidolboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Max doesn't pay attention to what time it is, and inevitably has a close run-in with the teralyst. Fortunately, Gara knows what she's doing.





	Nights on the Plains

The sun is setting. It casts stretching shadows across the rustling grass and bushes surrounding them. The sky turns from blue to red, orange, and pink hues. The lake in front of them ripples quietly, only broken by the occasional stone thrown by Max. She tries to skip them, attempting to get the pebbles to jump across the rippled surface. Gara sits nearby with Trouvaille sleeping next to her, as she’s propped up against the rocky outcrop behind them.

Soon, the colors fade from the sky entirely, replacing it with blackness dotted with flickering stars. Max looks around and goes to talk with the other two about heading back to the camp, before she’s cut off.

It garners the attention of all three of them. Down the bank a way, blue light begins to shimmer and glow up out of the water. Gara, knowing what was happening, being all too familiar with the sentients of the Plains, frantically tries to pry Max’s eyes away from the scene to flee. But Max was mesmerized by what was happening, staring with wide eyes as the teralyst slowly arises from the lake’s surface. 

Gara is still furiously shaking Max’s shoulder to grab her attention. The teralyst fully emerges from the blue and lets out a piercing roar that echoes across the Plains. Trou has roused from his nap by now, and stares at the scene with the same wide eyes as Max. His tail quickly tucks back between his legs at the sight and sound of the giant, fragmented sentient.

By now Gara’s managed to rouse Max from her stupor, and she looks around frantically before staring at Gara with a terrified expression on her face. The teralyst begins its wandering across the area, the footsteps thumping the ground, sending out vibrations from how close they were.

Gara grabs a frozen Max by the arm and drags her closer, hiding her against the rocky outcrop they had been leaning up against. The rocks serve as meager cover, at least providing a barrier between them and the teralyst. Its footsteps are still close enough to rumble the ground beneath them, occasionally letting out wails of loneliness. Gara uses her bulk to press Max further into the cover as it grows closer, as if it would help hide them better. She reaches over to drag Trou closer to the hiding spot, crowding all three of them.

The teralyst grows closer, its howls loud and near. Max shrinks down against the rock, having gotten out her Argonak out of reflex, and clutching it with white-knuckled hands. Gara hunches over them to further cover them.

It continues on its way down the area next to the lake; eventually the shrieks sound from the other side of them. Gara peers around the rocks precariously as to not garner unwanted attention. She watches as the teralyst proceeds away from their location, searching for its fragments that it’s doomed to never find.

Once it’s meandered far enough for Gara to determine it’s safe, she quickly grabs Max by the arm again and drags her away from the hiding spot. Trou follows closely on their heels. Gara hauls Max up and out, then drags her along until Max catches on and begins to run towards the general direction of their camp. They’re hoping to avoid any conflicts or detection, hurriedly sneaking away behind the teralyst’s back.

They get relatively far from the rocky outcropping before they’re caught—a pair of vomvalysts has picked up on their movement, and quickly swarm towards them. Max meagerly tries to fire off a few rounds to scare them away, but they’re determined. It’s only when Gara casts Spectrorage and their attention is drawn to the carousel of mirrors. Gara takes the chance to hurry Max and Trou along.

While they’re distracted, the trio is able to sneak past safely. They’re quick to leave the vomvalysts and teralyst behind them, scurrying across the grassy expanse between them and base camp. They make it the rest of the way without any further interruptions, though Max is somewhat frantic as she tears up to the camp.

Zus is waiting for them, posture stern. “Where have you been?

Max shrinks under the scrutiny. Gara is quick to stand straighter defensively. “Just by the lake, is all.”

“And you weren’t paying attention to what time it was?”

“We were distracted,” Max answers meekly. “But we made it back alright, though.”

“Only because someone was paying attention!” Zus nods to Gara. “Do you realize what could have happened if the teralyst would have actually seen you? How much trouble you would have been in?”

Max’s only response is to duck her head quietly. Trouvaille has taken to hiding behind her feet, just as guilty.  
“You’re not to leave the camp without permission. Otherwise, you’re doing duties here.”


End file.
